1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an optical touch device and a foldable frame assembly thereof and, more particularly, to a foldable frame assembly capable of being stored and transported easily and adapted for an optical touch device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of touch technology, in various kinds of consumer electronic products (e.g. display device, all-in-one device, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.), a touch device has become a main tool for data input. Compared with other touch design, such as a resistive touch design, a capacitive touch design, an ultrasonic touch design, or a projective touch design, an optical touch design has lower cost and is easier to use.
A conventional optical touch device senses a position indicated by a touch object (e.g. finger or stylus) on an indication plane by an optical manner. When an image sensing unit senses the touch object within an sensing region defined on the indication plane, a processing unit of the optical touch device can calculate a position indicated by the touch object accordingly. In general, there is always a frame disposed on a periphery of the indication plane so as to isolate noise (e.g. environmental light) outside of the sensing region and generate distinct brightness variation between the touch object (e.g. finger) and background. The frame of a conventional optical touch device is always embedded in a screen (e.g. AIO) or a board such that the optical touch device cannot be carried easily and cannot be used with other planes. Consequently, the application of the optical touch device is limited.